Tales From the Chambers
by Jekkal
Summary: The desolation and disturbance of confinement.
1. Surrender for Survival

DISCLAIMER: Pardon whatever you read in the following paragraphs. It's 11:26 at night, and my ideas are cracked. Simply put, this is Andalite smut. If you don't like it, leave now.

* * *

I lay bound across the floor, my tail sheathed, my legs tied, all dignity stripped from me. And all around me were nothing more than a collection of torture devices from across the galaxy thrice over.

My name is Natross-Colshin-Mashtei. Not like it will matter in a few hours. By then I'll be another casualty added to the list, as 'captured and executed'. If I'm lucky.

So, has the latest one been delivered? I heard a voice call from further up the ship. I groaned as I listened to him. Of all the vissers... damn. With a visser that held any other host my cause of casualty might actually match up. A few hours of torture, then killed brutally.

With Visser Three, I knew I was in wait for a much different fate. 

Ah, good, good. Tell them I'll be in there for a few hours. I do not want to be disturbed. Plain and simple. He said, and then I heard the click-clack of hoofbeats as he headed my way. 

I tried to relax, but I was held tightly in terror, not to mention in bonds. I heard a soft FWOOSH of air as the door slid open, and Visser Three swaggered in. The door clicked shut again, there we were. Alone.

I began to quiver, trying to roll onto my belly. It wasn't working. My stalk eyes whipped around, keeping watch over him, as I silently prayed to nothing in particular that he wouldn't hurt me in the way I expected.

He drew a sneer over his face, staring at the rope that held my wrists together. Oh, come on. You act worse than the fools I have to put up with daily. At least show some spirit.

Is it going to make my treatment any different? I snapped.

Good. You're learning. And technically, no. But it makes it more satisfying both ways. He grinned sadistically, as his tailblade eased forward and cut my arms free. 

Nat, as much as I hate to say it, he's right. You're going to be dead in a few hours no matter what, so what do you have to lose? I told myself. I tried to bring a hand up to slap him, but he checked it.

You're going to have to try a little harder than that. He spoke. He grabbed a light for a second. I saw a flash, and then no more.

My eyes! I cried.

You'll only be blind for about a half hour. That's all the time I need. He spoke, as he moved around, undoing my ropes, and uncovering the sheath of my tail. I felt a prick of pain as my blade was removed, and then he cauterized the wound with a dracon beam set on low. I had no defense against him. Stand up.

I jumped to my hooves, wary, and hooves spread-planted. I felt his fingers trace from my eyes and on my back, up my torso, and over most of my body. Somtimes fast, sometimes slow. Varying angles and pressures. I was scared from the treatment.

And help me, I liked it.

After his hands, his tail began probing across my right foreleg, coiling around, constricting, and then releasing. He did this to all four of my legs. Then I felt his blade touch right along the abdominal part of my torso. It moved further back along my belly, snaking down, until it reached the area that was no longer the belly. 

Lay down. He commanded. Obediently, I kneeled down, until I felt cold steel press against my belly. He slid down beside me, his tail already caressing. I just lay there, blind, bristling from his actions. His blade moved around almost as diversely as he did when he began with his hands. I said nothing, and yet I didn't need to. My face was beginning to contort in pleasure, saying all that needed to be said. I laid my head down on his shoulder.

Good, good. Just as I expected. He said appeciatively. I'll give you a few minutes to get your eyesight back before we start up again. He laid my upper body on the floor, as I could already see faint outlines of him. A big blue blob. It took a couple of minutes before my eyes saw in the detail thay had seen before I was blinded.

I noticed one wall of various torture instruments had dissapeared, as they had swung over and around to another area of the chambers. There was a blank wall, which I assumed was a cage door, seeing as how it was made of Ramonite. And the floor of this new section was no more than a pool of water. Not a Yeerk pool, just a normal body of water, about five or six feet deep, and twice as wide. The Visser was washing the fluid off his tailblade. I glanced up at him.

You can come over here now, if your sight has returned yet. He spoke to me. I pulled myself back up again, and walked over to the rim of the pool. I laid down again, letting my forehooves dangle in the water. I glanced back at him, as he sidled over, touching my hand, as though he actually cared about me. I tried to dismiss it, but somehow, I couldn't. 

He placed a hand on the small of my back, and pushed me into the water. Cold. I complained, as I slipped in, my head barely staying above water. He tapped something, and the water began to warm up. Stop. That's the right temprature. I told him as the waters heated up. They held at the new temperature.

And then he slipped into the water. He grabbed around my shoulder, and put one hand over my main eyes. Listen carefully, child. You've gone too far to turn back now. There is nothing but you, me, and the sound of my voice. He quickly began to bring his hand down my spine, sending a shiver. Are you ready?

I hesitated slightly. There was something... not right. Not what was happening, but how. There was something he was hiding, but I couldn't tell what.Yes. I said. I am.

He moved behind me, but I rolled and countered him, trying to provoke him just a little further. He lunged again, grabbing hold of me. My head arched back, catching him along the cheek. He brought his hand through my face again, creeping it down my back and across my flank, until it reached my rump. He braced it firmly, but tenatively.

Ever so slowly, I felt him creep into me. I reached a hand back to catch him, and bring him closer. His arms circled around my upper torso, pressing himself into my back. We held like that, as things were beginning to heighten up. 

I held into silence as I felt the climax, rolling into and over me with an unstoppable feeling. I felt nothing more than his own hot breath flare as he did the same. He nuzzled close into me, staying on as the feelings subsided. He swam us towards the edge of the pool, and I rested my arms there as he dismounted. I felt slick hands brace against me as he got out of the pool.

And then I snapped. I began to keen slightly, as the realization spread through me. I knew I was in for it. And yet...

What's wrong? He asked.

I... I... I stammered. I don't know! I just don't! You're acting absolutely contrary to what I had expected, and I'm... I'm... I'm just so confused.

Contrary to what you expected? He asked himself. What? You thought I was going to strap you into something, poke and probe you with various instruments, kill you off and then toss you to the Taxxons?

Well... not exactly, but... Oh, what's the use. As if I was going to last more than three hours in here? I spoke. At that moment I thought I had just condemned myself into the fate I expected.

You will. He spoke. You were just fine.

Huh? I asked him.

You haven't been the first I've tried this to. From the first encounter I began to look for desirable characteristics. The ones that act like passive, weak, sniveling fools get killed off quickly. If I wanted those types I'd torture my own troops. The ones that are too aggressive, arrogant, and self-serving go next during the blind treatment.They try to attack me, hurt me. Those get the same sort of treatment as a male Andalite prisoner. But you... He spoke, as he cocked my head up to look at him.You are a refreshing blend of the two. You've got some spunk in yourself, but not too much. You know how to act and react. You could have done very well as an intelligence agent, that is, if all of the Empire was as I am.

I bet you say that to all of them.

No. I mean it. You've been the first to pass my test. And you did rather well, I must say. And now you've got a choice. he spoke, ans his fingered wrapped around my wrist.

What choice? I asked him.

It's a simple one. The first choice is to just surrender now and... well... He strapped my hand down into the wall, as a needle closed in. It came close, then it backed off, not piercing the skin. He unstrapped my hand, comforting it. Then he brought his hand to my head, and pressed down gently. I felt my ear touch the surface of the water.That's the second choice.

And the third choice? I asked warily.

The same sort of thing you just did. You'll be protected from any other treatment. No torture, no infestation, no death... just that.

I cuddled in close against him. I... I suppose so. I began, but then I heard something.

NO!

Visser Three pushed off from me, splashing me into the pool. Or was he? What's going on?

Girl, he spoke, full of wrath, completely unlike himself. What's your name?

Natross-Colshin-Mashtei. Why?

You're a traitior, Natross. You turn against your own kind for your own self. Have you no honor?

What honor? The way I've been treated on domeships, they treat me as if I have none.

What about family?

None. I'm an orphan. My father was blind, and my mother died soon after birth. I have no relatives.

There has got to be something better than this.

No. There isn't. I'm not wanted on the homeworld. The military finds ways to humiliate me every step of the journey. I have nothing to lose. And this is the best recourse. I'm wanted. Appreciated. That is all I need. That is all I want.

Natross.... I felt a spasm rip through him. Pardon my host.

Your... your host? I quivered.

Yes. He gains control... sometimes. At certain points it's difficult to control him. Like just then. You'll get used to it... in time...

I suppose. I said, as he led me around to the cage door. I saw the Ramonite box tinted tomore inviting colors on the inside. Very comfortable for a small spot. There was already enough liquified grass for the day, and some water. I heard no wind or breeze, but there was a soft tune running through my ears.

I fell asleep, on my side and cushioned softly. There was nothing to fear anymore...

AniZone


	2. A Visser's Perspective

DISCLAIMER: This is Andalite smut. If you don't like it, leave now.

* * *

I began to head up the long hallway to my chambers.

Not again... My host moaned. I don't care if she DOES do it willingly, I can't stand it.

Shut up. I said to him, and knocked him out for what would be the rest of the night. After last time, I didn't need some busybody interuppting me.

I gave my usual word to the guard (well outside of thought-speak range) That I was not to be disturbed. And opened the door. the fold-away to Natross's cage door had been left open, but her door was still shut. I stepped around cautiously, and opened it.

She laid there, tail rising and falling. I noticed her blade had grown back. She must have tried morphing. It wasn't like it mattered— she had no reason to attack me. But it was slightly unsettling.

Wake up, Natross. I whispered softly.

Huh? She muttered. Oh. Are you ready?

You know I am. Now step out. I barked. She got to her hooves and walked into my main section of the chambers, with a direct air of innocence. 

I led her over to one wall, covering her main eyes teasingly. Just relax, Natross... You won't be hurt. I said, as I secured her down to the floor, rolled over. I put the small device over her torso. It was rather destructive at high settings... enough to shatter bone. But at a much ligther setting, it would be perfect. 

You're going to have to explain this one. Natross spoke. 

You'll see soon enough. I spoke, as the vibrator began to throb over her chest. She gave a slight moan as it pulsated.

Not enough?

It's fine. Reposition it. She said softly. I moved it down slightly, bringing it between her forelegs. I saw as her main eyes began to contort into a grin.

Better? I asked. 

Further... She moaned. 

Not quite yet. I said. Her lower half wasn't as secured as her upper half was. I had to undo the straps, then redo them at her back legs and tail. All three spread open to reveal where she wanted it to go. I and turned the device off, and then placed it gently in the spot. I turned it back on.

Oh.... she moaned, as her face contorted into pleasure again. More.

I held the device right where it was, pressing it down as it vibrated more and more. I kept my other hand on her lower abdomen, feeling the twitches.

More... she moaned again. I increased the vibration. Not exact. 

I began to move the hand on her abdomen down, just under the vibrator. I felt her pulse there. it was beginning to quicken. Well, if she thought I hadn't done enough....

My fingers groped and moved quickly, stll holding onto the vibration she had before. I could feel even further pulsation from her, as she throbbed more and more. Oh, yes... yes...

She was beyond words now, as I could feel the very waves of her pleasure coast through. I turned the vibrator off, and removed my now wet hand.

Wha? She said softly, as I put the device back and rinsed my hand off. You shouldn't have stopped.

Oh? I said to her. You'll be having plenty of it soon enough. I said, as I undid her restraints, and slipped into the pool.

Not yet, Visser. She spoke, joining me. Get on the edge.

Slightly conscendingly, I got out of the pool and lay there along my edge, my back to the wall. Natross came over and began to stroke me. You did... rather well with me a few seconds ago.

I know... just how to get a response out of someone. I replied, as she carressed my flank.

Just let me return the favor. She spoke softly, as she brought her hand down between my hind legs. 

Oooooh... that's what you meant... I muttered. she circled it carefully, holding a firm yet tender touch. She circled down until she reached the tip, rubbing just under the foreskin. Then around the tip. Varying speeds. 

I could feel the same sorts of pleasures arising in me as they had in her... and then she withdrew her hand.

What was that for? I asked her, cocking my head. 

She same reason you stopped with me, I suppose. She stated. Let's get this on, eh?

Why not? I said, and then went into the water. I began to kiss her, slowly, as I needed time to calm myself down to her level. After that, nothign was going to stop me. 

I traced with my finger around her ear, down the nape of her neck, and down her back and flank until my hand reached her rump. I braced with my other hand on the opposite side, as I readied. Then, slowly, ever so surely, I mounted her.

I felt myself inside of her, already beginning to pulsate again. Oh... tight... I spoke quickly. Let's see if we can't adjust that a little. I brought my tail just under where she was, and began to rub under there. I heard only silence from Natross, but silence was only in thought speak. I felt the pulsations that began to make her loose.I kept both of us at that, until she slipped slightly, driving me in as far as I could go.

I felt her stiffen against me as she climaxed, shuddering, clasping weakly to the side of the pool. I hold her tight there, as I follow suit. And then, in the follwing moments, i brought my head down, tryign to catch a glimpse of her eyes. But they're closed shut. 

We pushed out of the pool. I was still mounted on her, and for a moment we laid on the floor, A mess of tails and legs. Oh, Natross... if there was any better way...

What do you mean?

The way I have you now... It's not right. if there was any way to still be together and to let you have the freedom you need... I'd do it.

Are you hinting to anything? She asked me, as she slipped from me, turning to me and staring into my eyes.

Not in particular. Listen: There's a small summit that will occur in a few days. Just a meeting of a few Vissers and Sub-vissers. You can go... if you can play the part.

Meaning?

I sighed, shaking the thought out of my head. I think just as long as you don't get crazy with a dracon beam or anything you'll do just fine.

I'd be glad to go. She said. On one condition?

What could you possibly want? I asked her inridiculously.

Do that vibrator thing to me again. She said to me. And this time, don't stop.

What else could I do but oblige? I strapped her down completely, from neck to tail, legs wide open so there wouldn't be any obstruction this time. I was about to reach for the vibrator box again... but decided to forego it. I picked up a heat glove, and put it on, setting at about 90 degrees. I also grabbed a few things that would hold her flaps open, so as to make the pinpoint easier. I rested my hand down over the spot.

Oh! She gasped. She tried to jump from off the floor, but the restraints hald her tight. I began to flick slightly, sending sparks of pleasure through her, sometimes precisely, sometimes just pressing my hand down and rubbing as hard as I could, if only to reach her satisfaction. I felt her stiffen many, many times. Never stopping. just wave after wave, sending her to a very high degree of arousal.

After about an hour of such, I stopped. Not only was she probably spastic by then, but my hand was tiring out from it. I removed the glove and put it back. Are you okay, Natross? Natross?

Ohhhh... She moaned, aching. That felt... oh, I can't even put it in words....

You don't need to. I laid down. My upper body crossing over hers. I felt her warmth and pulsation slow down considerably, but it was still rather high. I just laid there for about ten minutes, until I realized that I was growing tired.

Come on. You need to get some sleep, child. I said, scooting her to the Ramonite box. I set the door shut, and began to head over to where I slept. But then I had a thought... And I whipped the door open again. 

I thought you said I needed sleep.

You'll get it next to me. I said, picking her up and escorting her to where I slept. It'll be just fine.

AniZone


	3. Treasonous Treachery

It was about a week after he had asked me about the meeting. It was located at one of the Earth Yeerk Pools. I didn't hear much of the summit or the screams coming from the pool. As a matter of fact, I heard nothing. Mostly becasue I couldn't. Not like being deaf is uncommon/crippling to Andalite. Although hearing does have benefits....

I waited along the corridors of the pool complex, aloof to anything further down the hallway. Or up the stairs. I saw it before I reacted.

Oh! I said, and then ducked into a side room. A platoon of wild animals— The Andalite Bandits that the Visser always ranted about— we heading down the hall. If one of them realized what I had done... Well, it wasn't something I exactly was ashamed of, but I would be if they got the wrong idea. 

I felt the vibrations through the weak metal door. Most of them had passed by, but I heard one remain close to the door. I stood against the wall, still, as the doorknob creaked and he opened the door.

It was a reasonably handsome Andalite, only a little younger than I was. He stared at me for a few moments in disbelief. You're not the Visser, are you? Because if you are, you sure picked a bad place to get yourself trapped in.

I-I'm not the Visser. I spoke. I know him well, but I'm not him.

Poor thing. You obviously haven't been around him long, considering your health. I'm here to rescue you.

I don't think I— I started, and then stopped as he pressed myself onto him, rubbing his cheek along mine. He began to press me down to the ground, towering above me slightly. I felt a hand reach down my spine.

I squared my hooves, stabilizing myself as I felt my belly touch dirt. He rubbed his hand along the small of my back, illiciting little more than a slightly labored breath from me. He began to bring his tail toward me, stroking lightly among my flank.

Hey! I said, trying to push him off. He hesitated a few seconds, and then rose, still holding me loosely. 

What? Am I hurting you?

N-n-no, quite the contrary. But I barely know your name! I said, trying to wriggle loose. 

My name is Aximili. Surely you're not offended by my... er... earlier actions? He asked me, smiling. He wasn't exactly the type I had in mind, but those eyes, that face... I couldn't dissapoint him much.

No. Not really. I answered him. He took the signal quickly and began to press himself back onto me again. I still wasn't responding well to his actions, but he would soon become determined to change that.

My body kept pressing to the ground as he pushed me down, beginning to move his tail forward, brushing lightly along my flank and beginning to rub circular patterns along my rump. I shivered slightly, but I still didn't actively respond. 

Natross! A voice cried. I jerked slightly, recognizing the voice. Visser Three!

Aximili jerked up, releasing his hold. He knew what would happen if Visser Three caught him, and he began to run out, hoping not to be seen by him. I just got up and began to brush off the dirt that got on me, and then a few minutes afterward Visser Three came into the room, distressed.

Before I could resist, he ran over to me, grabbing my hands and turning me to him. Are you alright? I was afraid one of them got you. He spoke to me softly. 

I'm... I'm safe. I said.

Good. He spoke. A few of the others didn't come out so lucky, so the summit is postponed until they heal up. I was led back to the relay bug fighter that would take us black to the blade ship. Generally I didn't encounter much resistance, but I think most of that was rubbed off of the Visser.

It was a quick sprint to his quarters, and as soon as the door was shut, he started a small series of carresses over my temples. I quickly gave way, lying on my side and letting him secure my arms and neck down. 

Then he searched over my upper back, looking for a certain spot. Lower... no, higher... Now lust a bit to the right.... Ahhhh. I spoke, as he found the point on my back. He tickled it, setting my nerves ablaze. I stretched out slightly, relaxing as he kept going at it.

Now, tell me the truth this time. He spoke, brushing his fingers over one main eye. What happened down there? Something did— you're all too tense.

What could I do? I told him. Every detail. He snorted, and then put a hand over my head, grasping the top of it roughly. I didn't do anything! It was all him! I swear!

He sighed. Yes. That much I am sure of. But you know how the rules go about mates.

I know. I moaned. I knew what was coming.

According to custom, you belong to your first mate. Mind, body, and soul, until death breaks the bond. You. Are. Mine.

I held somewhat defiant, not answering. He pressed his flank against mine, entwining my tail. I felt it as the shackles were moved down, laying me completely on my side. Prone. 

I felt it as the cool blade eased down to the base of my tail, circling around it mercilessly. I moaned slightly, as he began to grow more varigated in his motions, clockwise and counter-clockwise, fast and slow. Sometimes he would press harder, only making the motion more extreme. 

The blade lifted off my skin slightly, just tickling with the tip of the tail hairs, driving my senses mad. Mine, He hissed possesively, clutching me in his arms.

I gasped. Yours! I gasped again as he kept up his motions, allowing the first waves of pleasure to overcome me. My back arched up as he pressed with his blade one last time, sending me to the brink. Not yet at the point of release.

And then he stopped.

He just stood there, leaned against the wall, waitng for some responce from me. Only then did I realize the rest of me had been restrained, paralyzing me. I just jerked slightly. He couldn't leave me like this! Not this close...

Is something wrong? He asked me.

Please. I begged, the need for him within me growing hungrier by the minute. Don't leave me... like this...

Call for me.

Please, Esplin... come to me... release me... I need you. I want you. I am yours and yours alone! Free me from this!

He only grinned with a sadistic smile. I never could refuse a ready female. And with that, he undid my straps, And led me to the water. He slipped inside me quickly, tail wrapping around mine again and taking a hold on my upper body. 

I gasped as he rocked against me, all too slow for me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me tight as a cheek rubbed against my own, now with a silky touch instead of Aximili's coarse hair.

I reveled in his warmth, the release we desired so terribly now granted. He rested on me, as I stepped out. With him still on me. 

For what had to be another half-hour, we just laid there, hopelessly entwined, heavy and limp. He nuzzled against my face, and I responded tenderly. We had relatively dried out by the time the door opened.

What part of 'I do not want to be disturbed' is misunderstood? Visser Three growled, a hand on my back to brace himself, so he could look up at the one who opened the door. 

The human spoke, but of course I couldn't hear he said. The first part was urgent, and the second one turned conscending, staring down at us.

That is none of your concern. I will be at the conduit in three Earth minutes. He waved a hand dismissively at the controller, and then dismounted as soon as the door was closed. Come along, Natross. I have a feeling you'll be needed. 

I acknowledged him dully, my senses still somewhat off-center from the treatment. He grabbed my hand, and led me down the corridor to the relay fighter. I waited as we landed at the Yeerk pool, and the lines of human, Taxxon, and Hork-Bajir alike reced as Visser Three walked to his target, and I followed like flies followed a piece of dung.

Harnessed and held still by two guards, I recognized just who they were holding prisoner. the two of us recognized each other immediately. 

Aximili.

Visser Three cocked his head at him, looking him over stalk eye to tail. As soon as he saw enough to be well satisfied with himself, he turned to me. Is this the one?

I nodded. And as soon as I did, his tailblade lept forward and made a quick gash along Aximili's neck. Within seconds the young Andalite was dead. and the guards dropped him to exemplify it. After the two of us left, I noticed they were dragging him to the Taxxon feeding chute.

He glanced over to me again, as I rubbed a shoulder against him. It could only be sheer coincidence that one of the most wanted men in the galaxy was the one I enjoyed most... could it?


	4. Outranked

It had been only a few days since the incident at the Pool. Now the summit was beginning to wrap up, and this part was mostly socializing with some of the high-ranked Yeerks. I was at my Visser's side, as usual. I noticed I was the only one at any Visser's side.

I couldn't hear most of the conversation, due to my disability. Unfortunately, this was one time I wished I could hear, and that I was lucky to get a thought-speak relayed translation. Even if my hearing was hampered, relations weren't. 

"What's with that Andalite of yours? Is she one of your Sub-Vissers or anything?" Visser Seven asked, casally leaned back. 

Well... not exactly. He replied, casting a quick glance to me.

"She must be! Even you wouldn't be so dumb as to bring an Andalite here without her being infested!"

"He didn't. He has better methods of getting her to obey him." Visser One spoke, as a human-controller, sitting on one of the short cages in the room. 

And how would you know just what I use on her? He replied, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, come now, Esplin. Rumors circulate around the Pool quickly. You've been fucking her blind."

Have not! He hissed. Deaf, maybe, but not blind. The others could only laugh at the commentary, while the both of us were blushing.

Visser One was reveling in the weakness. "You can't go even one day without humping that prisoner of yours!"

My mate replied quickly. Of course I can.

A smile crept upon the Visser's face. "Prove it, then. Last one week without her. Perhaps... we shall make it a bet?" 

What is the wager?

"If you lose, I take the prisoner and deal her out to one of my deserving lieutenants." Visser One reponded coolly. "If I lose, I will allow myself to be submitted to her style of torture sessions for one week."

At that point I had to intervine. Speaking only to Esplin, Are you insane? Even I know you can't do it!

Then you do not know much. He responded. Turning back to the Visser, he answered, Deal. And very quickly, I was yanked away from him.

Visser One quickly set a timer. I glanced at it to read: 168 hours. Exactly one Earth week. She started it, and I quickly watched the timer count down. "There you go, Esplin. The clock starts now, and I will keep her in custody until then."

He just stood there blankly, although I knew what he was feeling. And all I could do was stare back, whimpering slightly as they dragged me away.

I was fastened down slightly as the bug fighter went through the atmosphere. One of the guards attached a small lifemesh radio on me. I would hear in thought speak when I needed to head back to the appointed location. Otherwise, head back at the end of the week. Simple enough. They tossed me out of the ship and headed off.

I began to run. Despite how Esplin treated me, I hadn't run along a nice patch of grass in weeks. I began to run... and that was when I noticed why he hadn't let me run.

Ack! I screamed slightly, clutching my lower back. I leaned against a tree, catching my breath. As soon as the information came to its conclusion, I coughed. I don't know if he noticed or not, but considering his host sired two kids already I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

And with that bit of knowledge embedded in me, I began to canter, trying not to hurt myself like I did before. I kept trotting, until I heard the faint sound of chanting thought-speak.

I moved in closer to the source, unseen, until I saw Aximili standing by the creek. I wondered how, and then I realized it. Maybe he has a twin. It could happen. I spoke to myself. Then I got a weird idea. It would, at the very least, keep me occupied... 

I tripped slightly, and landed in some brittle wood. Right then I hoped he wasn't deaf like I was, and sure enough, I was right. He saw me laying in the smashed saplings, and helped me up. You... you're the girl from the pool! But how...

I was going to ask the same question. I got up and brushed a few splinters off of me. I decided not to ask about his twin... such a shame he had to die needlessly. But this was Aximili, I was sure of it. Help me.

Relax, love, you're safe now. He said, stroking my head. I noticed I gained a small bruise there, but it would heal before I had to return. How did you escape?

It was not easy, I can tell you that much. I spoke. I had only been a prisoner for about one earth hour when you arrived. At first I thought it was only a mere matter of hours before I was going to die in the Abomination's torture chambers, but then I discovered the foul visser had other, more twisted ideas.

What did he do to you?

He... he raped me. I said with a mock bitterness. Ripped away my virgin cloak. He used his devices to give me a sensual torture, and then... I brought my head down, as if in sorrow. Well, by the time that was over, you... or who I thought was you, anyway, had been captured again. He held the male back with chains, torturing me even more as the Andalite watched the pornographic scene. Then I was forced to watch, for hours on end, his torture. Right until he drew his last breath. It was horrible.

I can certainly imagine. Aximili said, barely being able to keep himself straight. And you have only escaped recently?

I held it back. Yes, I spoke finally. He was beginning to tire of me. I escaped only hours before he would kill me as he did the other Andalite. I began to run, when I realized it was too late— He had planted his seed in me, and such would be only a matter of time until I would be forced to bear his foal.

I am already having problems with this. And I doubt you will have the equipment needed to help me through the first few weeks. Sooner or later I would have to return for help, and then...

My tale had worked its charm. Aximili was very near crying, and was nearly speechless. I will... I will try to make it as painless for you as I can. I am the only one left here now, and although I cannot rid you of the pain, I can mask it. He spoke breathlessly.

Then mask it. I spoke quickly, and then added, If there are others... it would be for the best that you did not tell them of this. I am not worth it to be mourned over. I spoke with as much bravado as my 'helpless character' could have.

I understand. He said listlessly. He ran off to feed, and I stayed at his clearing, trying to rest.

My story had been slightly true— I was very well pregnant with the Visser's child, but except for that my story was exaggerated and fabricated in just the right way to pluck at his heartstrings. The idiot, beleiving that only after a few days I would realize I was pregnant. If anything, the child was most likely conceived on the first try, and it had been three weeks already before I noticed. And only because I decided to run. I had a good feeling how long it would take to notice if I hadn't...

I blocked the thought, and merely rested until it was nightfall. Aximili returned, and rested with me. I... I know this would be a very difficult thing for you to consider, but could we...?

Not tonight, Aximili. I am not feeling very well. I spoke, acting exhausted. He nodded, and went off to sleep by a tree, on his own. My excuse was part of the reason, but another part was... well, I didn't want to cheat on Esplin. It seemed unfair to, when he could not have the same luxury.

It had barely even been one day. And already I knew this would be a long week.

I woke up in the morning, still in the twilight hours. Nausea was beginning to cloud my thoughts. I quickly braced myself against a tree and expelled yesterday's grass. The sound woke up Aximili, who rushed over to my side. Are you all right?

I am fine. I choked out. Nothing to worry too much over.After a few minutes, I was able to feed somewhat. I kept to a shallow area of the creek, where the stones of the bottom could be seen only a few inches below the waters surface to clean my hooves. I cantered a bit in the area, still being careful not to overdo it. I didn't want a repeat of the first day. Aximili stayed with me, keeping a close watch, but I still noticed a hint of lust in his eyes.

When it came to nighttime again, he asked a second time. Again, I declined. But although my determination was still strong, his wasn't. He began to wrap his arms around me, trying to rush against me. I allowed it, albeit if he decided to go further I'd have knocked his head off then and there.

The next three days went easier, as Aximili gave up trying to get too close to me. The sixth night, however, was a hard one.

I was beginning to ache slightly with the sickness, as was to be expected, but Aximili ached with a very different feeling. He asked one last time, now trying to mask his voice from pleading. I was about to give up and tell him why I had acted so when I got an idea.

Aximili, I spoke clearly. It isn't a good idea for you to be acting like this. Besides, as it is I doubt you could fit.

So you decline? Again? He spoke, slumping.

Not tonight. I won't couple with you. But I fear I need to find another place soon. I will do you the pleasure you desire... but only as payment for your sheltering these past few days. I said, as he instantly picked himself up, a grin plastering itself on his face.

I led him to a tree in his area, with roots that jutted out of the ground and vines that hung from it's branches. I spread his back legs apart, and used some of the vine to tie them down. He was watching me, unsure as to what I would do.

I grabbed a few more vines and tied his hands behind his back, and to the tree branch above him, making him to rear slightly. I also tied his front legs up, to insure that if he kicked I would have less to block. His tailblade plunged itself into the tree, and it would be pulled out of there when he came loose from the vines. But otherwise, He was restrained properly, and suspended slightly above me. I could tell quickly he was already becoming aroused. 

I brought my tail up, tracing down his belly . He trembled slightly. Quickly, I brought it back up, bringing ti cross his upper chest as I grabbed for the few inches that called for me.

Ahh! He spoke slightly, trying to kick, but bound as I had him, could barely rock back and forth. I glanced under the base of his tail, and caressed the area carefully, sometimes roughly, sometimes with a touch barely lighter than silk.

I played him well, bringing him to the brink... and keeping him there, aching for his release. At that point I knocked him out, still tied to the tree. I set a crystal on one of the branches, just so. In the morning it would burn off the vine holding his arms, and he'd wake up with a splash.

I scribbled some note on a piece of bark stating not to try and search for me, and the basic closure details. After that, I left, heading for the location I would need to reach in the morning. I cantered as fast as I could without straining myself, and I found myself there just before dawn. The bug fighter was waiting there, picking me up immediately.

I landed on the Blade ship, picking up the tail end of the conversation.

"Okay, Esplin, you win. Didn't think you could do it." Visser One spoke.

Well, it's not like it was anything difficult... He started, and then he noticed me walking in. He headed over to me and hugged me slightly, bristing with pent-up energy.

"I suppose not." She replied, and then added, "But I really should have thought through on my wager. Oh well... I needed a break anyway." She grimaced slightly, and then had a porter bring her a small suitcase for her week. She headed up into the chambers, as I talked with Visser Three.

I think it would be best if you tried to stay away from the chambers for most of the week... No telling what I'll do to her in there. And what it might be, you shouldn't be seeing.

Understood. Just don't call for her in the heat of the moment. I said, brushing against his cheek. I can last.

I will. He gave me one last kiss, and then added, But that's no reason to have to add that abstainence to this week. He said, as he led me down to the chambers. He took off the lifemesh radio from my scalp, and the small translator chip that allowed for me to understand Visser One. He had already hustled her off to my old cell for safekeeping. 

He'd be busy tonight, but not too busy to handle me.


	5. Alloran and an Announcement

I moaned slightly from the last battle. Week in, week out, and the both of us still come out with barely our lives. Honestly, when are you going to stop screwing up?

Oh, quiet! The Visser snapped. It's bad enough having to deal with myself without you going along, pointing out each and every single flaw in my plans.

And speaking of which, you made a slight miscalculation during the tailfight-

OH, shut up already!

You're the one inside my head, YOU shut up! I retorted as we went into the chambers. Natross was waiting there, like she had been for the past few days. Visser One had left to go back to her own division last night. She had a look on her face, as though she had news for Visser Three. I decided to ignore it, until Visser Three began to take special notice to her. Not this again...  
  
You have a problem with it?

When you use MY body to do it, then I do. I replied.

The Visser just snarled at me. Then he turned back to Natross. You look concerned, Natross. Anything wrong?

Not really... just something I've been meaning to tell you... I didn't want to mention it while Visser One was here.

What is it? He said, leaning in close. I just watched, repulsed.

I'm pregnant.

What? He replied, shocked.

WHAT?! I replied, even more shocked. Okay, that did it. The 'love slave' bit was one thing, but now this? I smirked slightly. Now you'll have an extra Andalite to worry about.

He didn't respond immediately. Our legs gave way, and he just sat there as he contempleted it. I... I didn't think to... I didn't realize... He whispered to me. 

I sighed at his inanity. How else did you think Andalites are made, Visser? Surely you have not been such an idiot to think it was all harmless. 

He sighed again, and remained silent until Natross stirred him. Are you alright?

I... I'm fine. He spoke, getting up. What are we going to do?  
  
What a couple is supposed to do: Name it, have it, raise it. She said simply. 

He sighed, and then continued to speak with me. Great. I'm actually going to have to rely on your help for this one.

Naturally. I replied smugly.

Well, then... what now?

I suggest you try to cheer her up. Not like you couldn't use it yourself. He acknowledged the advice.

He led her into the middle of the room, and had her lay down. I watched with some intent. Even if I wasn't getting the freedom to do it on my own, I got some of the emotional by-product. No reason not to at least be interested. He flipped her onto her back and glanced down between her hind legs. Then I was watching extremely intently.

Hypocrite. He snapped at me. Complain about me using her and then you start watching.

If I'm a hypocrite, you're a pervert. I hissed in reply.

Then you're both. I had to get it from SOMEONE, didn't I? He retorted. And all I had to add to the conversation was some slight fuming at his remark.

Natross leaned her upper body towards us as he had her splayed across the floor. You're going to-

Any reason why I shouldn't? He replied. He pulled her head over to us, just resting on our shoulder. And then he did something I didn't expect.

I could move my hands! My arms! He gave me control of my main eyes, currently positioned over her body. I don't understand... what is the meaning of this? I asked.

You complain you don't get an even share when it comes to Natross. You're getting it. He decided to see what I would do now. He still had control of most of me, so I couldn't do much. I sighed in silent defeat, and then started.

I planted my hands across her inner thighs, just to where my thumbs were positioned inside her flaps.Visser Three took control of my main eyes then, so he could position them properly. The main eyes stayed frozen in place so I couldn't try to divert my attention anywhere else. Our stalk eyes looked at Natross's face, to help determine how I was doing. She was looking rather pleased at the moment.

I began to move my thumbs in slight circles, caressing those few hypersensitive inches of skin. She bristled slightly, her face twitching into a grin. I began to stroke along her, flicking gently. A more heightened response came, but still not enough.

You haven't been letting Natross bathe, have you? I asked my captor.

Why are you concerned? She looks fine. He retorted.

As infatuated as you are, of course she would in your eyes. She's filthy! I commented.

Oh? And I suppose you have any ideas about how to deal with it?

Of course. Help me move her to the edge of the water. Near the hose. He obliged, and within a few scoots, I was standing in the water, and she was slightly over the edge, her tail getting wet. I turned the hose on, and water began to spray out in a jet. I set the tempreture on it to be just enough that it wasn't terribly uncomfortable. I positioned it into place.

The water flowed between her parted flaps, as I noticed Natross's face. She was near her climax. I increased the water pressure, allowing her to have it. Getting her back to that point again would not be a problem. I washed over the rest of her area, beginning to arouse her again. When she neared the second climax, I stopped the water and let her lie on her back for a few seconds, and then pulled her completely into the water. 

He dove underneath for a few moments, 'checking'. He slid one finger inside of her. Still tight. He spoke. You didn't do enough.

You barely gave me the chance to! Now if you don't mind... I said quickly, and took control of my upper body again. I propped my elbows against her hind legs, and looked again at her quarry. My arms quickly wrapped around her legs, and I dove my face between them. I blew on her, as close to her as I could manage woithout smothering myself.

Natross reared slightly from the sensation, quivering against me as I kept up the onslaught. She was breathless by the time I withdrew, and I was about to run out of air. Visser Three took control and pushed back to the surface, trying to regain his breath. Care to check now? I prodded. 

Certainly. He exhaled, and then dove back under again to check. Looking now, we both saw she was ready. he went back to the surface for one last breath, and then came to circle her. But she was staring at us.

Not yet. You did your part, now it's my turn. She said, diving underneath again. The Visser grabbed for the rim of the pool, preparing for her. But she eased us out slightly. We were still partially in the water, but our hind legs were on the ground, slick. I watched her as she positioned her hands over us as I had done on her. I began to tense slightly in anticipation.

She worked her hands over, as if scuplting. The pain was nearly unbearable on us, straining for her to give release, as we were already very close. But she had worked with the Visser for too long— she knew what kept him from rising, and what didn't. Our pulses moved downward, the feeling concentrated between our legs! 

The Visser lost his grip, but soon regained it, just before she put him completely back into the pool. I tried to regain what nonexistant wind had been knocked out of me. I had always felt the sensations before, but never with such intensity! At that point, I wondered just which one of them had control: Visser Three, or Natross herself?

At this point, does it even make a difference? He commented back to me. Natross flipped herself onto her back, allowing me to get one last glance down her legs before she slipped in, almost teasingly. I caught the look in her eyes as her face went past— a ravishing look, that I had seen only once before in my own Jahar's eyes. As I thought it over, she did seem a lot like her. 

As soon as we had gotten back to our hooves (so to speak), Natross glanced back at us for two seconds. Her tail relaxed, signaling she was ready. Visser Three took the signal quickly and mounted her almost in the same instant, her walls pulsing around him fiercely. 

He kept our forelegs wrapped around her waist, our arms clinched around her shoulders, holding tightly around her as she gave us the release we desired so terribly, in the same instant she had her own. I claimed some of the rapture for my own, feeling intense pleasure that had so long been denied since I left the home world, and even more fiercely kept from me since Natross arrived in his quarters.

We sagged against her, limp. She may have been ready for a second time, but there was no way we would be. We slipped out of the pool, trying to dry off. Natross decided to stay in the water, and he had nothing against that.

I conceded. Okay, you win that argument.

What arguement? He asked, curious.

I see what you like in that girl.


	6. Reality Settling

Months had passed. My child was now evident by my swollen belly, but not yet to the point where I could expect a delivery. I had been confined to Visser Three's blade ship, 'on leave'. He still kept me good company in the night (And sometimes during the day if he could manage), keeping what we did a private matter, even as he could easily hear the gossip down at the pools. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Visser Three had to feed, and I was left alone with Alloran in the chambers. From Visser Three's point of view, my 'imprisionment' was twofold— it kept him satisfied, and it kept Alloran from being rebellious. I was unsure what either of them would do as I neared delivery, but I tried to keep it from my mind. 

What did you have in mind tonight? I asked quickly, as Alloran stepped in, his guards having left him at the door and taken their own leave. He had adapted to me relatively quickly.

He grinned slightly, strutting a little. I stood still, watching as he came in closer and closer, until he embraced me tightly. Nothing in particular. I was hoping for something that would be... most ravishing. He grinned again, kissing me lightly. I noted that he was was pulling me over to one section, but I couldn't yet see what. 

As soon as I could look inside, I saw what I knew was the inside of the Visser's sleeping quarters. For the most part, it was a bare metal room, with padding on the lower walls and floor. I knew why— sometimes accidents could happen, and metal was not something good to land on. I noted a small section of the room with low barriers near the sticking out from the wall, like some sort of restraint. I did not see what they could do. 

Try to relax. Lie down. I obliged easily, as I noted his ease at lifting the barriers up slightly, and then lowering them, with me held underneath. My head was on the floor, and my hands at either side. I acknowledged that he had also held down one leg and my tail, leaving the other leg somewhat free. I was looking at him, unable to turn my head.

He began at the neck, tickling it just so. He ran his hands down my back slightly, seated on me in the wrong position. He kept his hands running down like a quick fluid, pausing slightly to rub his hands over my swollen belly, over the fruit of our love. 

Alloran fetched a quick cloth, soaked in warm water. Obviously he had noted the pain in my lower back from being on my side, so he laid the cloth over the spot. Oh... I moaned at the semi-erotic scene. That feels... much better... He lifted up my free leg, tickling me from between them. I giggled a bit, as he noted something. At least I think he did, because he stopped. What's wrong?

He stepped out for a second, bringing back what even an Andalite could tell was a mechanical razor. I don't think you've been tended to lately.

What does that... oh. I stopped as I realized what he meant. Generally, Andalites have to keep a clean appearance. Trimmed hooves, sharp tail, and shaved pubic area. The last one was an old superstition back from the religious days, but it held up nontheless. 

I rolled compltely onto my back, with the cloth adjusted so it laid over my belly. I could still see over the lump of child with my stalk eyes at where he was planning to work. He came closer towards me, tail moved out of the way and his front legs holding my back ones parted. I could see what he was complaining about—I had become overgrown. 

He turned on the razor. I could see the movement, but not hear the buzz from it. He worked over me, mostly above the spot between my legs, handling me deftly as he worked. I noted I was becoming wet quickly, but he probably didn't care at the moment. I grinned at him. 

Done. he said, cleaning the razor back off again and replacing it in his main quarters. I was still held to the wall. He returned again, and looked back over his work. Much better now. He smiled seductively. Easier job to have you ready. He set his fingers down where has had shaved, feeling over the area. He checked where he had done his job, then parted my flaps. I closed my eyes in pleasure as he felt between them, and then put two fingers inside me, widening the opening.

I need to be closer... please... I begged him, and he undid the restraints. I could lie completely on my side now, and I rolled back onto it again, bending my upper body back so my ears touched my rump. I decided to be of some service, so I brought my arms back to keep my legs open. He thanked me with a kiss, while he brought me closer with his thumb working at unbelievable precision. 

He kissed me one last time, then dragged me back so I could lay on my side without folding up. He brought himself down, laying next to me. I had a very nice view of one of his more intriguing areas. His was shaved as well, but with a longer hair length, considering he could not try and have the entire area done. I wondered what he as about to do.

I didn't have to wonder for long. 

Oh! I cried as his kissed me between my legs, forcing me to come from the shock and excitement. I tooks the cue quickly and did the same to him with my hands, working until he had done the same. I could hear him privately in my mind, enjoying it. All the same, he held back, even as it quaked in sensation. 

He flipped me back onto my back, now laying exposed. He stood over me slightly, still ready, as I watched him closely. His lower half came down, just until I could feel the tip. He lifted my head up slightly, and then gave me a kiss as he entered. It felt wonderful. He was at an angle so he couldn't hurt the child by pressing on it, but he was still in fairly deep. 

I rocked against him, ready for one more time before he needed to leave. We were there, enjoying ourselves in a way we knew wouldn't be possible for at least another three days. We released at the same moment, finally drenching inside me. He looked around, then stood up, helping me back to my hooves. 

We walked back to the main chamber, pleased with ourselves at the moment. I'm being called back. He said quickly to me, as he left. I waited only about ten minutes there, but it felt like ten hours. 

He grinned quickly. Shall I continue where he left off?

Certainly. I felt him pressed against my chest an instant later, hugging me closely. I felt his tail creep over my back, knowing where it was heading for. I tried to pull away slightly. Blading like that just wasn't... the same.

What now?

I... I can't...

Natross... It's still the same. Nothing's changed a bit. He leaned back over me, as I moved to a corner.

Yes it has. I replied softly. Ah! I hissed slightly as his tail rubbed quickly under me, giving off a friction burn. 

Nothing has changed. He hissed back, still rubbing fircely, making me tender, and even more so from the nicks of hair Alloran shaved. Not one thing. Is that understood?

Y-yes... I replied, and quickly he stopped. I slid into the pool, still tender. What was happening? He never acted like this before...

I found out quickly as he jumped in and mounted me roughly, not even trying to get me ready. Slut. You are mine and mine alone. Not my host's. Not anyone else's. Just mine. He hissed, almost choking me with his arms around my neck. I merely stood open, unsure how to react to this. You will find that I do not like traitors of any sort, Natross. Not in my division, my blade ship, or in my chambers. You will learn this, Natross, or you will pay the price.

I just stood there, stunned, as he finshed and dismounted, himself pleased, yet I was not. What was that? I asked incrediculously.

Just... making sure I had my fair amount. You already had yours with my host. We are even.

We are not. I thought silently. Yes, Visser. was all I said to him. He led me back into his bed chambers, lying down rather quickly. I lied down as well, bringing my back legs close to his face. He was indifferent.

His tail arched over, pointing back at him, I began to work at him, getting no response or return from him except as he closed his eyes and stretched further out. I decided at that moment this little situation I had lept into eight months ago was turning bad. But what could I do?

I kept kneading at his flesh, trying to keep him somewhat pleased.And first the first time, I understood the real definition of a 'pleasure slave'— there wasn't much pleasure in it at all.


End file.
